


Small Reactions

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: A lil Plot, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: Jigen had drew his gun and pressed the muzzle of it tight against Lupin's lips. "Shut up."And Lupin did.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Small Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> This take place a lil after they met

The first time it happened, it was subtle. 

Lupin was sitting next to him on the couch, rambling on and _on_ about something that Jigen has no interest in, and he was trying his best to ignore the thief to no avail.

At this point it must've been almost an hour, Jigen would've been impressed had he not been so irritated already. 

He would admit to himself later on that what he did was impulsive and probably a bit over the line, but he wasn't really thinking at that time. 

Jigen had drew his gun and pressed the muzzle of it tight against Lupin's lips. " _Shut up._ "

And Lupin did.

He had that infuriating smirk in place. To other people, it would just look like Lupin is insane.

And he was.

His pupils are dilated. Just slightly. There's a light flush on his cheeks.

_Interesting._

Jigen knows what those small reactions are. After all, it's an assassin's job to notice subtle tells.

Anger temporarily forgotten, Jigen pressed a bit harder. And looked under the brim of his hat.

He still had that smirk on his face, and his shoulder tensed.

_Just slightly._

He pulled his gun away and strapped it back to his belt. He turned on the TV and lounged back on the couch, propping his legs up on the coffee table.

The rest of the night was spent in blissful silence with the pleasant noise of some random show in the background. 

The second time it happened, it was way more obvious. 

They had just finished a job, suitcases of cash strewn about the small apartment they were squatting in.

Jigen had unassembled his magnum and was polishing it. It had shot a few couple rounds at this job and the absolutely dusty state the mansion they robbed was really not good for his gun.

Lupin was sitting opposite to him, slouching in the couch, almost melting into it. He was reading a newspaper. 

Not really. Lupin kept sneaking glances at the coffee table between them. At the unassembled gun pieces. And at his hands, working on polishing and cleaning the magnum.

In the stillness of the apartment, it's easy to hear Lupin's quiet but heavy breathing. Jigen gave him a once over. The newspaper is covering most of his face. But he can still see how tense he is. 

He smirked discreetly. 

He reassembled his magnum agonizingly slowly, going piece by piece with an almost medical precision, but at a snail's pace. 

The breathing is still heavy. Loud in the quiet room. The only sound accompanying it is the soft sound of small metal parts being put together. 

When he had finally finished putting his revolver back together, Lupin's knuckles are white from how tight he's gripping the newspaper. Jigen wants to laugh. 

He slinged out the cylinder of the gun and put all six rounds in it, before snapping it back into place with a twist of his hand. He cocked his gun and wrapped his hand around the barrel.

Then he dragged his closed hand up towards the muzzle.

A sharp gasp was barely muffled. 

Jigen didn't bother hiding the smirk this time. He put away his gun, and laid back on the couch, lighting a cigarette. 

There's a somewhat tense atmosphere hung in the air. 

The third time, Jigen initiated it.

They were join by Fujiko on this particular job, stealing a necklace, one that was embroidered by three ten carat diamonds and a pure gold chain with many different jewelries hanging off it.

But of course she doubled crossed them and took off with the fucking necklace. Leaving them with nothing for all their hard work.

Jigen is _pissed_ to say the least, he had been fuming while Lupin drove, shrugging off the betrayal and kept saying empty apologizes with a grin on his face.

 _"I told you not to trust her!"_ was the first thing out of his mouth when they got back.

"I'll make it up to you I promise!" Lupin said in a sickly sweet vocie. Jigen scowled over his shoulder.

"All that hard work for nothing." He grumbled, heading to the couch and dropped on it, curling in himself and almost pressing his face to the back pillow. 

"C'mon, Jigen." Lupin sat down on the floor next the couch, "Don't be so down--"

"'Don't be so down'?!" He shouted, quickly sitting up, glaring down at Lupin. "We lost ten million dollars. And that's only counting the fucking diamonds! What about the jewelries--"

He realized Lupin had stopped listening. Then Jigen registered that he pulled his gun on him. 

It was a reflective action for him to pull the revolver on someone in a fit of absolute fury. It's a bad habit he hadn't shake from the days in the mafia. 

But Lupin's pupils are dilated and he felt something other then anger twirling in his gut. 

"Lupin," he drawled, feeling a corner of his mouth lifting into a crude smile. Lupin visibly swallowed, eyes trailing from his magnum all the way to Jigen's face.

"We lost ten million dollars." He pressed the muzzle harder on Lupin's forehead. Jigen heard his breath becoming shallow. "How are you gonna 'make it up' to me?"

Lupin looked flushed. His eyes are a bit dazed.

"... I could do whatever you want me to do?" He asked. He still had a smile on his face. Even though it looked like he is straining to keep it on. 

Jigen saw a thin sheen of sweat on him. He trail his gun down Lupin's face, pass his lips and stopping at the top of his collar. Lupin's smile dropped a bit and he shivered violently, still not breaking eye contact. 

Then Jigen pulled his gun away. And Lupin will forever deny that the noise that came out of his throat was a _whine._ Jigen grinned. 

"What can you do for me?" Jigen said after a few long seconds, toying with the magnum in his hand. Which is being eyed by Lupin. Hungrily. Jigen leaned back into the couch, putting his legs on either side of Lupin.

He saw Lupin's gaze drop to his crotch before darting back up again, eyes unfocused. Jigen let out an amused hum and pressed the muzzle of his gun onto the back of Lupin's head. Nudging his head down so he's eye level with Jigen's grion. Lupin's eyes widened and his lips parted. Any trace of his smug grin from before gone.

"Well?" Jigen said with a tilt in his voice. "What can you do for me?"

Lupin looked feverish now, blushing from his face all the way to the tips of his ears. Eyes almost entirely black, only a thin ring of brown left.

He swallowed again and moved his hand to Jigen's cock, plaming it through the fabric of his pants. Jigen's breath hitched, only realizing that he's already half hard when Lupin's hand dragged through his clothed dick.

Jigen pressed the revolver harder on his head, urging Lupin to get it on. Lupin let out a wheezing moan before he started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out Jigen's cock and stroking him in a way that make Jigen's hips twitch, his dick quickly hardening in Lupin's hand. 

Vaguely, Jigen's brain registered that Lupin is rocking back and forth, fidgeting. Pawing at his own crotch, which is sporting an obvious erection, trying to undo his belt one handed. Enough for his arousal ridden mind to realize. 

He jabbed Lupin again with his magnum, making Lupin's hand stutter to a pause. He glanced up at Jigen, looking extremely burnt up, blush reaching all the way to his collar. Lupin looked good. His dick twitched.

"... Use your mouth." He said a bit breathlessly, nudging his head a bit with his gun. Then he grinned cruelly, "And don't touch yourself." 

Lupin glared at him, but its effects is dampened by how bleary his eyes looked. Jigen smirked.

The smirk dropped with a moaned when Lupin licked his cock from the bottom up and took half of his length in his mouth in one go. The hand unoccupied by the gun grasping Lupin's hair, pulling hard enough to making him moan. Sending sweet vibrations to his sensitive cock, making him groan. 

Lupin continued to take Jigen down, pressing the flat of his tongue underneath his length, sucking at it little by little, until his cockhead hit the back of Lupin's throat. Jigen is still vaguely pointing his magnum at Lupin, but the hand grasping it is shaking.

For a self proclaimed womanizer, Lupin give a surprisingly good blowjob. Licking along the shaft of Jigen's dick, outlining the faint veins of it. Digging his tongue into the slit when his mouth is at the tip and using his hands where his mouth couldn't take. Jigen heard himself gasp and moan, wringing at Lupin's hair harder, back curling forwards.

Then his whole body jerked, heat coiling tight in his gut, the revolver dropping to the floor, using two hands to hold Lupin's head in place as he cummed hard down his throat. Somewhat aware in the back of his mind that he heard chocking noises from Lupin, but feeling too good to care.

When he finally came down from his post orgasm high, he relaxed his grip on Lupin's hair, closing his eyes and leaning back to the couch, breathing heavily. It wasn't until he heard a loud whine when he snapped out of the haze of his afterglow, bring him back to the ground. 

He slowly open his eyes and look down at Lupin, who is trying to get his belt off unsuccessfully with shaking hands. Jigen studied him. He looked fucked out. Face scarlett and eyes unfocused, cum and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin, getting some on his suit jacket. 

Jigen tugged himself back into his pants and smirked. He moved his foot to nudge Lupin's hands out of the way, making Lupin look up with clouded eyes. He looked desperate. 

Jigen digged the heel of his dress shoe down on Lupin's stiff cock, making Lupin inhale sharply at the sudden pressure. 

"We already got guns pointing at us on the regular," Jigen started as he stepped on it more. "I almost can't believe it would get you this worked up." He twisted his heel. Lupin moaned loudly, his fingers digging into the carpeted floor. 

Jigen snickered while Lupin panted, more drool lolling from his mouth. "Jigen, please." He wheezed out, "I want to cum--!" Jigen ground his heel in before he finished that sentence, making Lupin shout, back arching suddenly and his whole body twitched. Then he collapsed on Jigen's leg, head resting on his knee.

Jigen blinked, astonished. "Did you--?"

"Yes. I just did." Lupin muttered weakly into his knee, interrupting him. Eyes closed and breathing unevenly. 

Jigen sighed, letting him lay there while he bent down and picked up his gun, trying his best not to disturb Lupin while he's at it. He strapped it back on his belt before gently pulling Lupin on his lap, taking a tissue paper out from the box and wiping Lupin's face with it.

Lupin mumbled something after he finished and nuzzled his face into Jigen's neck.

"Didn't know you are a cuddly person after fucking." Jigen said. Throwing the paper to a nearby bin.

"Mm." Lupin huffed. "I'm still your boss after this." 

"Yeah, sure." Jigen can't help but laugh a bit. "Whatever you say, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think it takes place a lil after twcfm but it's up to you


End file.
